Chris Trump
|image = NPC_NewPortrait_Chris_Trump.png |home = Resort Villa |birthDate = Winter 3 |marital = Single|relatives = Adam Trump (father) }} Story The heir to Dimension Inc, who has been educated to become precocious and impassive. His philosophy is "There is no favors and helping, but interests and advancement." He is kinda successful at such a young age, associating with other nobilities. He loathes flattery, and cherishes opportunities. Because his father came to Harvest Town after retirement and told him that he planed to buy this place and build it into a tourist resort specially for rich men as he had found the legendary creature -- Mermaid here. But the citizens just ignored their identities and offer. In awe of his father, he stayed here reluctantly to negotiate with them. Same as this father, he gradually had some new understandings about life. Money isn't everything. It cannot buy everything, not to mention time. Life should be full of freedom and happiness. Likes * FAVORITE: Fried Tofu * Rose seed +25 Fondness * Flower Seeds Dislikes *Silkworm (-10) Relationship Rewards * Sokmak Cake (Recipe) Quest Items World Map Timetable If it is sunny: Monday *6:00 - 6:50: Resort Villa (bedroom; asleep) *6:50 - 10:00 Resort Villa (bedroom; playing computer) *10:00 - 10:20: Walking to bar *10:20 - 12:00: Tables outside bar *12:00 - 12:20: Walking to Resort Villa *12:20 - 3:00: Resort Villa (bedroom) Tuesday ''' *8:00 - 12:10: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *13:10 - 20:10: Mountain top (In front of Taoist Temple) '''Wednesday *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 20:50: Besides swimming pool (Left side of resort Villa) Thursday ''' *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 20:50: Besides swimming pool (Left side of resort Villa) '''Friday *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 17:10: Grocery *17:30 - 22:40: Sitting inside bar *22:40 - 23:00; Walking to Resort Villa *23:00 - 3:00: Resort Villa (bedroom) Saturday ' *8:00 - 12:30: Inside his room (Resort villa) *13:20 - 20:50: Outside door of Horse Farm '''Sunday ' *8:00 - 12:30: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *13:20 - 18:50: Inside of Horse Farm *19:30 - 23:20: Inside his room (Resort Villa) If it is stormy/rainy/snowy: 'Monday ' * 6:00 - 6:50: Resort Villa (asleep) * 6:50 - 10:00 Resort Villa (playing computer) * 10:00 - 10:20: Walking to bar * 10:20 - 12:00: Tables outside bar * 12:00 - 12:20: Walking to Resort Villa * 12:20 - 3:00: Resort Villa (bedroom) 'Tuesday ' *8:00 - 12:10: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *13:10 - 20:10: Mountain top (In front of Taoist Temple) '''Wednesday *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 20:50: Besides swimming pool (Left side of resort Villa) Thursday ''' *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 20:50: Besides swimming pool (Left side of resort Villa) '''Friday *8:00 - 12:00: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *12:20 - 17:10: Grocery *17:30 - 22:40: Sitting inside bar *22:40 - 23:00; Walking to Resort Villa *23:00 - 3:00: Resort Villa (bedroom) 'Saturday ' *8:00 - 12:30: Inside his room (Resort villa) *13:20 - 20:50: Outside door of Horse Farm 'Sunday ' *8:00 - 12:30: Inside his room (Resort Villa) *13:20 - 18:50: Inside of Horse Farm *19:30 - 23:20: Inside his room (Resort Villa) In-game Profile Newer Version: Older Version: